This invention relates to a pager that can inform the user of the fact that information whose reception time is known cannot be received.
Pager use methods are diversified and serve for a business company to distribute various pieces of information to users in addition to serving for one person to page another.
A pager receives a radio signal, takes out a message from the signal, and informs the user of the message. Therefore, the pager cannot receive the signal precisely and causes a reception error at a place where radio wave condition is poor. At the time, the paging operation is not performed, receive data is not displayed, or the part that cannot be received normally is blinked, etc., for display. Some pagers are provided with a function of displaying an error message and the communication number with the transmitter (center) to obtain the correct message, as described in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-204937.
FIG. 8 shows the configuration of a conventional pager. In the figure, numeral 1 is an antenna for receiving a radio signal. A received signal is sent to a radio section 2, which then decodes the signal into a message and sends the message to a control section 3. If the received message is addressed to the home, the control section 3 sounds a bell, for example, in a notification section 4 to inform the user of paging and displays a message on a display section 5.
If reception ends in failure, the control section 3 does not perform the message reception operation or blink-displays erroneously received data, displays the communication number with the center, etc., on the display section 5.
However, for example, if the user is under the ground and the pager can receive no signals, the user cannot even know reception and neither a reception error nor the communication number with the center appears. For example, if the message to be received is pay information service, it is a problem that display is not produced if paging is lost. The user, who pays for information, wants to receive messages reliably.